danschneideruniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Welcome to PCA
Welcome to PCA (also known as Pilot, and in TeenNick Airings, Zoey 101) is the 1st episode in Season 1 and the 1st episode in the Nickelodeon TV series Zoey 101, the episode aired on January 9, 2005. Plot Zoey Brooks, a thirteen-year-old, has enrolled at Pacific Coast Academy (PCA), with her little brother, Dustin. The episode starts off where Zoey and Dustin's father drives them to the school. Zoey's first friend at PCA is a boy named Chase Matthews who started to develop a crush on her. After saying farewell to her father, Zoey goes to her dorm room, where she hears screams coming from the bathroom. After rushing in, she meets Nicole Bristow, who was screaming at a urinal. They find out they are roomates and quickly become good friends. After socializing, the girls meet their other roomate, Dana Cruz. Dana is a tomboy who has a tough attitude. They meet Dana then quickly leave the room and walk around campus. While looking at all the different sights, the girls come upon a basketball court, where they meet Logan Reese, the sexist, snotty son of a rich TV producer, who later becomes the antagonist of the series. They also meet him and Chase's friend Michael Barrett, who is just like Chase with a nice attitude. When Logan angers Zoey by saying that girls cannot play basketball, Zoey challenges Logan to a basketball game. Zoey and Nicole walk off in anger and start rounding up girls to play on the female basketball team, which include Quinn Pensky, a meddlesome scientist. After a couple of days, the girls play the boys in a basketball game. Logan hits Zoey gets in the nose with the basketball after the first period. When the coach asks her if she wants to sit out for the rest of the game, she says she's not a quitter and keeps playing. The girls notice that Dana is also very talented at basketball, and wonder if she can be on the team. Quinn quits and Dana takes her spot. The girls lose by one point, but the basketball coach offers Zoey and Dana positions on the official PCA basketball team. Zoey accepts, while Dana says "she'll think about it." Cast Main *Jamie Lynn Spears as Zoey Brooks *Paul Butcher as Dustin Brooks *Sean Flynn as Chase Matthews *Kristin Herrera as Dana Cruz *Christopher Massey as Michael Barrett *Alexa Nikolas as Nicole Bristow *Erin Sanders as Quinn Pensky *Matthew Underwood as Logan Reese Co-Starring *Stevanna Jackson as Tasha *Miki Ishikawa as Vicky Trivia *This is the first time Nicole uses the word "suckish." *Tussling with the basketball is not allowed, so when Logan elbowed Zoey in the nose, he technically should have been disqualified. Goofs *At the end of this episode when the girls were having a party Zoey's bangs were in front of her head; when their was close-up the bangs had moved behind her ears, yet when the shot returns to normal they're in front again, with no time for them to move at all. *After Zoey was hit in the nose Nicole gave her some water from a bottle. When the timeout was over, Nicole could be seen holding the bottle while walking onto the court, yet in the next shot the bottle is nowhere to be seen. *Even though Quinn quits the game and Dana joined, in the second half of the game, we see Quinn on the court even though she had quit; Dana is no where in sight. *At the end of the game, when Zoey had the ball, the timer said 00:02, however when Dana had the ball and was about to shoot, the clock was back at 00:03. *When they are going to play the basketball game the coach says that this is the first annual GUYS vs. GIRLS game at PCA. But later on the scoreboard says Guys and Girls instead of home and guest. Gallery : For the episodes image gallery, see here. 01